Call It Superhuman
by Bigcitygoil
Summary: Two sets of siblings, three scientists, one kinda scientist, two NON-scientists, and six different kinds of superhuman equals something pretty spectacular or should I say fantastic? JohnnyxOC And movie couples.
1. Chapter 1

**"First, have a definite, clear practical ideal; a goal, an objective. Second, have the necessary means to achieve your ends; wisdom, money, materials, and methods. Third, adjust all your means to that end."**

**~Aristotle  
**

* * *

Reed mused, over his presentation, contemplating every single angle. NASA had been a dead end and now Victor Von Doom was his last resort, honestly he'd rather avoid confronting the cocky man but—again it was his last resort. There was nowhere else to turn; nobody would help this broke scientist.

Ben coughed awkwardly; he was one hundred percent against this retreat to Mister Big Shot- Von Doom, but he was not against helping a friend in need. He scanned the newspaper in his hand for some sort of conversation savior, he flashed a smile when his eyes came across the advise; he grinned at the _Ask Rikki Reed _column.

"So I see your little sister got it with the New York Times, nice." He scanned over the article. There were definitely a lot of fancy words, and similes and a pretty good use of metaphors here and there. He knew there were probably even greater usages of literary devices throughout the article but he didn't even know where to look for them. Ben paused reading, and looked over to Reed.

"She ain't half bad Reed, she ain't bad at all!" Ben acknowledged kindly, he nodded in approval as he continued reading. "She's pretty good, so I thought she had a degree is Philosp—"

"—Psychology. Yeah, she got her doctorate. But she had a double major, psychology and journalism."Reed grinned, happily. "She was never into quantum physics or anything else like that, but she was good at what she did."

Ben grinned, "She's a lot like you Reed; you both do what you want to do, no matter what anyone else says and to top it off you're both really good at it—whatever you do that is."

Reed patted his friend on the shoulder. "Thanks man, for everything." His smiled faded as he reached the Von Doom building, Ben's face frowned as he folded the paper and tucked it into his jacket. "You know Reed I think his ego is bigger than this statue, typical of Victor Von Doom to build a 30-foot statue of himself." Ben grimaced.

Reed shook his head in disapproval, "Well, it's obviously aimed at first-time visitors to create feelings of smallness." He paused slightly. "Inadequacy."

"Good thing it ain't workin'" Ben scoffed, Reed smiled at his old friend. He was obviously trying to calm his nerves, although Reed appreciated the jester it really wasn't working. "Reed, what are we doing here? This guy's fast-food, strip mall science."

"This wasn't our first stop, in case you forgot." Reed sighed, regretting. He pitied Victor's lack of passion, but who knows maybe the man's changed. "Besides, Victor's not that bad. He's just a little…"He paused again, regaining his train of thought. "Larger than life."


	2. Chapter 2

**One must not attempt to justify them, but rather to sense their nature simply and clearly.**

**~Albert Einstein****

* * *

  
**

Rikki gave herself one final glance over, these suits really were skin tight; it was obvious that a man invented them—a sick, twisted, manipulative, boy of a man previously known as Victor Von Doom, but she wasn't pointing any fingers.

She frowned at her appearance, mentally scowling at her reflection. She dreaded the fact that she dyed her hair—_honestly_ it wasn't her fault, it was an accident; she didn't mean to go poking around Reed's lab and accidentally spill his latest science project. Which ended in a bad dye job, and killer split ends that had to be chopped off._ Oops. _Whatever the cause, she still missed her dark, brown hair—it used to be almost just like her brother's, only it had a little more youthfulness to it . She pulled her disastrous hair back into a tight bun, with her bangs hiding her face—she liked it better if the world wasn't looking at her.

"Almost done?"Sue peered, gracefully pacing through the archway to the girl's changing room. Sue walked like a dancer, without missing a step. Rikki envied that grace, she really did.

"Yes, sorry I was just...just."

"It's fine I understand, you know you really should try keeping your bangs out of your face."Sue suggested, as she glided over towards Rikki in attempt to move them.

"No, no it's fine."Rikki pulled away, and rushed back to the mirror. "Look I already messed up my hair, and I'm just praying that it won't take to long to grow back—I don't want to try anything else."

Sue smiled sadly, as she watched the young girl spare one last look at herself in the mirror. Sue remembered when she was that age, back then she was still with Reed... "Come on let's take these suits to the boys ok?"

Rikki nodded happily, and followed after Sue. Rikki felt like she was following everybody, she followed Reed the whole way here and was nearly devastated when she had to be separated from him, she just didn't want to screw anything up this was a very big deal to Reed and Rikki was never good when it came to science—at least not good like Reed, he was amazing.

"—So how are..."

"—What's been.."

"..."

"..."

"—What's uh..."

"—How's ..."

Sue inwardly sighed, she had hoped that maybe this wouldn't be so awkward but maybe that was too much to ask for. Sue liked Rikki; she was cool and all, but when she was dating Reed, well that was it—she was dating Reed, not Rikki. She focused on learning about Reed and sometimes Rikki tagged didn't really know Rikki back then. Maybe now things could be different. "So uh...you and Victor?"

"Yeah me and Victor."Sue replied, hesitantly. "You know he's not as bad as you think—"

"—oh no, no. I didn't mean anything bad by it. Of course it's not bad. Victor's he's uh..well he's great! He's a big business man, he's wealthy, he's ...definite management material, he's rich...he is um..he has his own business kinda, he's rich...and yeah great!"Rikki smiled as she spurred out bullshit. Victor was a good business man because he already had money and he could buy whatever he wanted, it's not like he actually worked for anything. Besides he only got that high up there, because he wasn't afraid to crush every little person; crush everybody's dreams,everybody's hopes. He was a bully. He bullied Reed, he bullied Ben, and he even bullied her. He was a bottomless pit; dark and cold and heartless. "I'm happy for you, he's a great boss, and a swell guy." _Swell, really? _Nobody, absolutely nobody thought Victor was a swell guy.

"Rikki."Sue pleaded kindly. "You don't have to force anything. We're both adults now, you don't have to pretend anything. I know you don't really understand. It's okay. You were young when I broke up with Reed. You were _too _young to understand."

"Actually. Susan, if I may. In all honestly I don't think my age has absolutely anything to do with it, it's not really about me at all. It's about you and Reed...And now Victor...What you're doing is... Well.. It's a defense mechanism or really mechanisms. Denial or maybe Rationalization, you're probably doing a little of both. Anyway, you're only saying that I didn't understand because really you're hiding that fact that you didn't and still don't understand."

Sue regrettably smiled, "Alright, alright. I deserved that one." Sue looked at Rikki, apologetically. "I'm sorry. This a little awkward, for both of us, and I was really hoping that it wasn't going to be. I know we weren't really that close when I was with Reed. I regret that I really do. And I really hope that we can become close now."

Rikki sincerely returned Sue's smile. Besides, Rikki was only _half _serious.

"So friends?"

"Yeah, good friends."

"Great."

The pair happily walked alongside each other, making meaningless chit chat like girlfriends do, only to over hear Ben's loud voice booming around the corner. "I can handle the ship; I can even handle Mr. Blond Ambition, but I don't know if I should be flying or doing Swan Lake in these suits. I mean, who the hell came up with these?"

"Victor did." Susan told, as she confidently strode into the room. Sue had purpose for this mission and she knew she belonged. She was smart, clever, and great with science.

Rikki slowly followed after, she really shouldn't be here. She was smart but not with their kind of science. She really only tagged a long for two reasons: 1. Psychological Evaluations, for safety reasons of course, she was there to make sure that everybody was in their right mine and 2. So, the New York Times could have a front row seat, to possibly one of the most famous milestones in history. "The synthetics act as a second skin, adapting to your body's individual needs."

"That means it keeps the hot stuff _hot_, and the cool stuff _cool_." Johnny motioned, smugly. Rikki instantly recognized the blond as Johnny Storm. It didn't take long for him to notice Rikki's pretense, and Johnny couldn't be Johnny without finding a way to be funny. He squinted his eyes, and used his right has as a visor; acting like he was looking for something or in this case _someone._ He slightly lowered his head, as if to 'look under her bangs', just to find her face. He,wholeheartedly, grinned before turning his attention back to his sister.

"Wow. Fantastic."Reed, breathed as he, literally, jumped out of his seat and made his way towards Sue. Sue was excited. Nervous, anxious even, her heart was beating faster than a rabbit, her blood was rushing, he was getting closer and closer and closer and ..." Material made from self-regulating, unstable molecules. I've been working on a formula for this." **Bam**, her heart _sunk_. Rikki, mentally, cursed her brother and gave Sue a sympathetic glance.

"Well great mind think alike." Sue moaned. Johnny glared at Reed, subtly, he was really getting tired of this guy messing with his sister. But as Mr. Cool, he couldn't let it show and had to let it slide.

"Here Ben."Sue smiled, sweetly handing him a jacket. "Reed." She muttered as she tossed it. Reed followed Sue with curious eyes, as she stormed off into the shuttle.

"Was it something I said?"Reed mused. The room sighed, disappointed with his pure oblivion. Rikki shook her head disapprovingly, and headed towards Johnny. He raised a brow, "Here's your jacket." She said. He grinned, and smiled smugly. "Thanks, babe." He winked as he strolled towards the shuttle.

"This is going to be a long flight."Ben groaned, "Come on you slow pokes let's get this show on the road.

* * *

**I love fools experiments. I am always making them.**

**~Charles Darwin

* * *

**

Johnny was eagerly flying the shuttle, Ben was bruiting in the back seat; there was no way he was going to sit shot gun to Mr. Hot Shot Cool Kid, so he relinquished that seat to Reed. Rikki happily accompanied Ben in the neighboring seat. Sue and Victor on the other hand, were in their private section; discussing private Von Doom Industries. Reed pretended not to notice and everyone else dared not to mention it.

"Attention passengers, this is your oh-so-lovely captain speaking."Johnny boasted. He loved the attention and he loved the idea that_ he _actually had some power or at least he could pretend that he had some power. No, no he did. _Not. _"I would just like to—"

"—Hey pretty boy would you just shut your trap and get movin'?" Ben hassled. The blonde grinned, fueled by the aggravation of those whom he loved to annoy. Rikki assumed, that he was insecure about how others viewed him, so he played the role of Mr. Cool and Cocky. Well, he probably was playing the role of being cocky. He was cocky, obviously.

"Touche, touche... Awh, is somebody a little mad because he didn't get to be the pilot?" He teased. Johnny watched as Ben pursed his lip and attempted to keep his cool. He was absolutely thriving off of Ben's anxiety, once again it was all about him; he loved it."Get, over it."

"Boys please stop fighting."Reed begged. "Or else."

"Or else what?" Johnny pressed. _This was getting good, Bill Nye was getting into it. _

"Or else, we'll get Rikki to give you a full evaluation."Reed joked. He did have some humor—sometimes. "Freudian style."

"Who?"

"Freud was a major psychoanalytic psychiatrist."

"A shrink?"

"Basically."

"That reminds me a little birdy told me somebody got her got Pys.D._(1)_" Ben grinned as he turned his attention to Rikki and off Mr. Ken doll minus a Barbie. She smiled sheepishly and nodded. "Who of thought, two doctors in one family; so I guess that means I could talk to you if I had any issues, right doc?"

"—or you could just write to the _New York Times, Ask Rikki Reed._" Reed butted in. He smiled, proudly, at his younger sister. She tried really hard, too hard, to try to reach the Reed's family standards. Johnny, slightly interested, listened in to the meaningless chatter back and forth; looking for words that he knew or things that he could relate to; which with their blabber jabber, wasn't easy. The Rikki girl seemed alright. Cute. Nice. But shy, and timid. plain Mary-Jane, Girl Next Door, and not what he was looking for. So he found really no need in pursing her. But meaningless flirting never hurt anybody, right? Nope, not a soul!

* * *

**Every body continues in its state of rest, or of uniform motion in a right line, unless it is compelled to change that state by forces impressed upon**

**~Sir Isaac Newton**


End file.
